


she’s taken

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Noelani’s not a damsel in distress. Steve still wants to rescue her.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	she’s taken

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 15 “not interested, thank you.”

Look, it’s not like this is the first time this has happened to Noelani. Being a single woman in a bar - hell, even not being a single woman -means that she’s used to being hit on. Particularly, as she and Tani have often opined, when the hitter is some haole tourist who thinks they can’t see the tan line of his wedding ring. 

So when a guy sidles up beside her, practically reeking of airplane food and recycled air, her warning radar starts shrieking. 

And when he starts a conversation, or tries to, she takes a pointed step away, leans a little closer over the bar and tries to catch the bartender’s eye. The bartender seems more interested in the pair of buxom blondes at the other end of the bar though and her suitor takes advantage of that, closes the distance between them and runs a finger down Noelani’s arm. 

It makes her skin crawl and, drink or no drink, she’s ready to turn on her heel and head back to the table where the rest of the team are laughing and joking and oblivious to her predicament. 

Or maybe they’re not. Because suddenly Noelani is aware of a presence behind her. “She’s not interested,” a familiar voice says as a hand settles on her hip in what probably looks like a proprietary fashion but feels very light to Noelani. “Thank you.” 

Twisting her head around, Noelani finds herself looking into Steve’s blue eyes. The other guy looks Steve up and down too, sees he’s apparently up against someone he’d really rather not be up against and holds up his hands. “Sorry, man,” he says, “I didn’t see a ring...”

Steve’s eyes bore lasers into his for a long moment. Then, with a silence more eloquent than any words could ever be, he looks down at Noelani and ignores the other man. “You okay?” he asks her, fingers lightly squeezing her hip and she can definitely hear the layers in that question. 

“I am now,” she says, a little too close to the truth for comfort but pretty apt when he’s standing this close to her. 

He grins down at her and she can tell that the other guy is slinking away but Steve’s hand doesn’t move from her hip. “I know you could probably handle that yourself,” he tells her and she grins. 

“But you thought you’d have a little fun?” 

Steve’s grin broadens and he shrugs one shoulder. “Something like that.” A slight tilt of the head. “Maybe I just wanted to get you alone.” 

Noelani turns so that she’s facing him, lays her hand on his chest. “Aw, sorry... I’m taken.” 

He laughs out loud at that before pulling her into a kiss and suddenly Noelani’s night gets a whole lot better.


End file.
